


Now I'm right where I want to be

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of fluffy things, Fluff, M/M, and a lot of other fluffy stuffs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour Margot. Pour m'excuser de l'avoir autant fait souffrir avec mes fictions... <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now I'm right where I want to be

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Margot. Pour m'excuser de l'avoir autant fait souffrir avec mes fictions... <3

Zayn sentit un bras glisser autour de sa taille et il le repoussa immédiatement. 

"Dégage !"  
"Zayn, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule toute la soirée..."  
"Si. Tu m'as menti" 

Le même bras revint à la charge, prenant bien soin de caresser sa hanche au passage, pour venir finalement s'installer sur son ventre. Puis, Zayn se sentit doucement tirer en arrière pour que son dos soit collé au torse nu de l'homme couché derrière lui.

"Liam. J'ai dit dégage" 

Il reçut pour simple réponse un baiser, posé délicatement dans sa nuque, et il soupira en réalisant que oui, bien sûr qu'il allait céder. Le souffle chaud et humide de Liam, juste derrière son oreille, le faisait frissonner et tous ses efforts étaient concentrés pour tenter de cacher les réactions de plaisir de son corps. Un autre baiser. Juste au dessus de son oreille. Puis la main, jusque là posée sur son ventre, remonta sur son visage pour attraper gentiment son menton et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Liam déposa une nouvelle rangée de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Zayn savait déjà qu'il avait perdu, lorsque la langue de son partenaire vint taquiner le coin de sa bouche. 

Il pouvait sentir la fine barbe de Liam, rugueuse contre sa joue, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, c'était l'une de ses sensations si familières qu'elle vous faisait sentir immédiatement en sécurité. Son parfum, aussi. Il venait de se doucher et sa peau douce et parfumée venait enivrer l'esprit de Zayn, le laissant flotter calmement dans un océan de miel. 

Abdiquant complètement, il se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et Liam lui sourit. 

Liam avait le plus beau sourire du monde. C'était ce sourire chaud et ensoleillé qui dégageait une sincérité pure et une générosité infinie. Ce sourire qui s'affichait sur tout son visage et qui rendait ses yeux pétillants. 

"Je te déteste" dit Zayn, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres pour avaler ce sourire. "Je te hais"  
"C'est faux. Tu le sais très bien" répondit Liam en caressant sa joue.  
"Tu m'as menti"  
"Je suis désolé"  
"Non, tu ne l'es pas"  
"Non, c'est vrai, je ne le suis pas"  
"Connard" 

Zayn voulait se retourner. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage qu'il aimait trop et pour lequel il n'arrivait jamais à ressentir aucune colère. Mais Liam l'attrapa par la nuque et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait son souffle rapide et il était quasiment sûr qu'il souriait toujours contre sa peau. Quel prétentieux. 

Zayn voulait le repousser une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était impossible. C'était physiquement impossible pour lui de repousser à nouveau Liam quand il était si proche de lui. Alors au lieu de le repousser, il passa une cheville par dessus les jambes de Liam et rapprocha un peu plus son corps pour pouvoir apprécier complètement le contact de sa peau nue sur la sienne.

Liam soupira d'aise contre son cou et Zayn aurait pu décrocher la lune à ce moment-là, si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait à nouveau sentir cet homme aussi proche de lui. 

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Son cœur lui appartenait complètement. Il battait pour lui. Il criait son nom à pleins poumons, chaque nuit lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour et chaque matin quand il le réveillait avec un baiser pressé sur sa tempe et une tasse de thé posée à côté du lit. 

Il l'aimait.

La main de Liam vint caresser ses cheveux et sa voix retentit mélodieusement aux oreilles du métis. 

"Tu me détestes toujours ?"  
"Un peu moins" 

Liam releva enfin la tête pour venir directement coller ses lèvres à celles de Zayn. 

"Et maintenant ?"  
"Recommence, je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse" 

Liam rit doucement et Zayn avait envie de se blottir dans la chaleur de ce sourire. Il attrapa les lèvres de son partenaire, faisant glisser sa langue contre ses dents pour le faire ouvrir sa bouche ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de Liam. 

Ils étaient stupides, à partager leurs sourires à travers la bouche de l'autre. Mais ils s'aimaient tellement. C'était fusionnel. Chacun de leurs gestes était fait en conséquence de l'autre. Ils étaient leur propre miroir. Leur propre moitié. Ils se reflétaient pour se compléter et former un Tout. 

Le baiser devint plus passionnel et Zayn savait déjà où tout cela allait les mener. Liam se ferait pardonner par des murmures et des promesses, confessés dans le mutisme de la nuit et Zayn répondrait par des caresses et des étreintes. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Toujours et à jamais. 

La dispute était idiote bien sûr, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient eu. Liam voulait regarder un film, Zayn avait refusé, prétextant qu'il était trop triste, Liam lui avait juré que non, Zayn avait fini par céder en voyant le regard implorant de son amant... Il avait fini la soirée en pleurant comme une fillette perdue dans un centre commercial, lorsque l'héroïne du film avait dramatiquement trouvé la mort juste après son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie. Stupide film à l'eau de rose. Stupide comédie romantique. Stupide Liam et ses yeux de cockers. 

Zayn avait reniflé un peu trop bruyamment et en voyant Liam esquisser un petit sourire compatissant à ses côtés, sans doute attendri par la face émotive du métis qui ne ressortait que trop rarement, ce dernier c'était levé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. 

Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Perdus l'un dans l'autre, face à face dans leur lit, leurs corps se mélangeant des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

"Zayn, tu ne m'en veux plus, hein ?" Murmura Liam contre l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient  
"Tu m'avais juré qu'il ne serait pas triste Liam..."  
"Je sais, je suis désolé"  
"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"  
"Parce que tu es tellement beau quand tu pleures, mon amour"  
"Je n'aime pas que tu me vois pleurer"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que j'aime l'idée que je suis là pour te protéger. J'aime penser qu'avec moi tu es en sécurité et qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien. Je ne veux pas être ce gars faible qui pleure pour un rien et qui ne peut rien assumer parce qu'il n'est pas assez résistant"  
"Zayn, pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, ça montre toute la force qu'un être humain peut avoir pour oser montrer toutes ses émotions, sans honte, ni pudeur. Zayn quand tu pleures, tu me montres ton âme et elle est belle. Elle est magnifique" 

La main de Liam caressait doucement la joue de Zayn et ils étaient tellement proches que leurs nez se touchaient légèrement. Parfois, Zayn se demandait si Liam était réel, ou s'il n'était qu'un rêve. Est-ce qu'un être aussi parfait pouvait réellement exister ? 

"Liam ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Tu ne me quitteras jamais n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Bien sûr que non"  
"Non, mais je veux dire, même mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir d'accord ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul" 

Liam sourit doucement en repensant au film et il comprit subitement pourquoi Zayn avait pleuré.

"D'accord Zayn, je ne te quitterai jamais. Je te le promet"  
"Tu ne mourras pas ?"  
"Je ne mourrai pas"  
"C'est une vraie promesse, cette fois ?"  
"C'est une vraie promesse"  
"Alors dans ces cas-là je ne t'en veux plus"  
"Ok"  
"Ok" 

Alors Zayn l'embrassa à nouveau, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait sur le champ, son cœur aurait sans doute explosé d'amour. Et Liam venait de lui faire la plus belle des promesses, alors la moindre des choses était qu'il la scelle à sa façon. 

En l'aimant. Avec toute son âme.


End file.
